Secret
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Zexion has a secret. A secret that could potentially threaten his position in the organization. And a secret that he can't tell to anyone, not even Demyx. Rated mostly for language, but slightly for physically impossible stuff.


Wow, first yuri, now this? Not saying WHAT it is, 'cause that'll spoil the fic XD

But wow, now you're learning all sorts of things that I write about! XD

READ ON, MY MINION...ER...I MEAN, MY LOYAL READERS. XD

* * *

After sneaking into Vexen's lab to get the necessary testing equipment, Zexion shut himself up in the small bathroom that connected to his room.  
It couldn't be possible.  
It wasn't physically possible.  
but they weren't quite human...so anything could be possible.  
And he had no idea what the experiment would turn out like.  
So he had to test it.

Several miniature explosions, a few grunts of pain, and the sound of a shattering test tube later, Zexion emerged out of the room, wide-eyed, biting his lip, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

Over the next few months, the schemer barely said anything to any of the other members in the castle.  
It would have gone unnoticed, if not for the fact that he wasn't even talking to Demyx.

Said brunette watched him from across the hallway, as the petite Nobody shuffled past, hood up, head down.  
What could possibly be wrong with him...

Zexion slid into the chair he usually occupied in the library, grabbing the book he'd been reading earlier off of the table, setting it in his lap, but not opening it, choosing to run his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh.

Demyx peeked around one of the bookshelves, staring at his...friend? Lover? Well, whatever he was to him, the brunette was concerned for the other boy.

"Zexion..."

The whispered name made the shorter Nobody jump as though electrocuted, turning to stare at where the other was standing.

He stood up slowly, setting the book down in his chair.

"What."

"I...er..."

Demyx walked forward cautiously, thinking of how to address VI in a way that would not involve getting injured.

"Are you okay?"

The slate haired boy looked away from him.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"You haven't been talking to anyone lately..."

"I normally don't."

"You always talk to /me/ though, Zexy..."

"Well, I don't have to talk to people if I don't want to."

The taller organization member huffed in annoyance, grabbing the schemer's wrist, pulling him towards the library door.

"Demyx. Where are you taking me."

"Somewhere that you can talk to me without the others walking in, I want to know what's going on."

He clicked the door to his room shut, sliding down to the floor, pulling the smaller Nobody after him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Zexy...I'm really worried about you..."

"Demyx, nothing is wrong."

A hand brushed across Zexion's face, smoothing some of the blue strands out of his eyes, and he flinched slightly at the contact, biting his lip.

"Zexion. Tell me."

A barely noticeable tear ran down the schemer's face, and Demyx leaned in to kiss it away.

"Dem...I can't tell you. I can't tell /anyone/. No one can know..."

"Why not..." he asked, warily.

"Because I could get kicked out of the Organization."

The brunette's eyes widened in shock.

"How the HELL do you have something going on with you that could get you kicked out?"

Zexion sighed, standing up.

Demyx was about to say something, but Zexion shook his head, willing him to be quiet for once.

He unzipped his cloak, sliding it to the floor and stepping out of it, gesturing for the nocturne to come closer.

Pulling up the hem of his shirt, he grabbed Demyx's ungloved hand (he hadn't worn them that day), and placed it on the exposed skin of his stomach.

Demyx stared at the area in confusion, then looked up at his boyfriend.

"What..."

"Demyx...what I'm about to tell you isn't a joke. It's really serious, and very very important."

"Mhm?"

"The reason I could potentially get kicked out...is..."

He shook as more tears trailed slowly down his face.

"I'm pregnant, Dem..."

He fell forward into the others arms, sobbing.

"...and I'm so...fucking...scared..."

The arms tightened around him, holding him close.

A light kiss was placed on the top of his head, and Demyx rubbed a hand comfortingly on his back.

"Zexion...I'm here for you, no matter what. And for the baby as well..."

"Our baby..."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

Zexion's head shot up and he stared at him in anger.

"Are you saying I've slept with someone else?!?"

Demyx pulled him closer and kissed him firmly.

"No. I'm not saying that. I would /never/ say that, Zexy. I'm here for _our_ baby. I'm here for _you_. And nothing will ever, _EVER_ change that. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me. If you get kicked out, then I'm leaving too. I'll stay with you and protect both of you."

He slid a hand down, resting it on the slightly protruded skin.

"Always."

* * *

YES I WRITE MPREG. (And I'm aware the beginning of it is pretty crappy, I started this just 'cause I was bored, but I ended up actually liking it enough to post it)

XD

Got into writing it again 'cause my friend (RokuUkeRoku on deviantart) has begun writing some marvelous fics, so this is partially dedicated to her. :)

Thank you for reading ^^

(I enjoy reviews, hinthint XD And flames are not reviews. If you're going to complain, take it to some other fic, 'cause I really would rather not be bitched at by stupid people.)


End file.
